Romantics
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: AU Twoshot: Brittany tries to plan something special for Santana on Valentine's Day.  Brittana with mentions of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nothing really to say… **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez never did like Valentine's Day. Between the small cute gifts you give to your special someone and the increased PDA from loving couples, it was never <em>her <em>holiday. She would always get a small card from Brittany and even one from Quinn, if she was being nice of course. The sweet lady kisses from Brittany were always a lovely addition as well…

However, this year was different.

This year she has a girlfriend. _Brittany S. Pierce was her girlfriend._

Santana smiles to herself when she thinks of the cute blonde. She never knew calling Brittany her girlfriend would feel so… _right._ This was it. She was here. She was queer and they were going to spend the day getting their special Valentine's Day mack on.

As the Cheerio captain continued to walk down the halls of McKinley High, she watched as all the other little boys and girls exchange gifts with their friends and romantic interests.

Tina and Mike were giving each other chocolates in red, heart shaped boxes. Kurt and Blaine were talking about something Santana couldn't hear, though she could see the loving stares they were giving each other. She could also see Puck serenading Lauren and even Finn with one of the new Cheerios.

"Hey Santana, Happy Valentine's Day!" Turning her head around, the brunette sees a blonde haired girl rushing towards her with a Valentine's Day card and some chocolate. However, it wasn't the blonde she was expecting. _Quinn._

Grinning, the Latina takes the card and chocolate from the other girl, reading the simple message quickly. She looks up at Quinn. "What? No peck on the cheek, Q?"

Quinn playfully glares at her, slapping the shorter girl's shoulder. "Don't push it."

Before Santana could make another comment, Becky comes up to the two girls and gives each of them a candy gram. As the brunette was unwrapping her chocolate, Quinn was hastily scanning the note. Santana knew it was from her girlfriend, Rachel, and had stopped reading the note over the other girl's shoulder when the diva began describing her love as being one that _"burns with the hot intensity of a thousand suns." _

The slightly shorter girl rolls her eyes at the questionably creepy, but surprisingly familiar, words. Oh well. Quinn was happy with Rachel, at least, and they were kind of cute together. _Annoyingly cute, though… her and Britt were much cuter than them…_

Before Santana could open her own candy gram, she feels two pink, furry arms wrap around her waist and a chin perched on her right shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, San!" Brittany's muffled voice says as she tries to give Santana a peck on the cheek through the fake gorilla head but failing. The brunette could almost see the pout through the girl's mask. She chuckles to herself before helping her girlfriend remove the odd, pink gorilla head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Britt."

The tall blonde spits out some of the hair that got in her mouth. "Thanks, San! I was worried you would think that I was a creepy pink gorilla going around school to scare people on Valentine's Day…"

"Aw, don't worry, Britts. I would love you even if you scare people with your gorilla suit on Valentine's Day…" Santana answers, pecking the taller girl on the lips.

"Brittany, where did you get the gorilla costume in the first place?" Quinn asks, stifling a few giggles.

Brittany pets the faux pink hair absentmindedly before answering the other blonde with a small smile. "I found it in Mr. Schue's room. It looked totally unused and underappreciated, Q! Don't worry though; I'll make sure to give it back to Mr. Schue after today!"

"Right… I'm sure he's really missing it right now, B." Quinn adds. "Anyway, I'm going to go guys. Rachel and I are planning something special today. I'll see you guys later."

The couple waves back at the other girl before turning their attention on each other. Santana grabs her girlfriend's hand as they proceed to their first period class. "So Britt, what do you want to do today? Dinner at Breadstix?"

Glancing back at Brittany, Santana could see bright blue eyes light up. However, it was not about the Breadstix date. "Wait San, can I talk to you before we go to class?" The brunette hears the tone in the other girl's voice, noticing whatever she was about to tell her was serious.

"Sure, Britt… You want to talk somewhere else?" Santana asks.

She lets her blonde girlfriend drag her all the way to the choir room. As they near the room, Santana begins to get a little nervous. _Was Brittany already regretting the decision to date her? Did she do something wrong?_

Arriving at the empty choir room, Brittany takes both of the Latina's hands as she takes a deep breath. "You know I love you, right San?"

The shorter girl could feel her heartbeat pick up as she gets increasingly more scared. "Of course, Britt and I love you too."

The blonde nods to herself idly her eyes closed in thought. "Do you still have the candy gram I gave you?"

Santana carefully gives the candy gram to the blonde girl and watches as the other girl turns around, looking like she was trying to remove something from the card. Brittany turns around quickly, hiding the unknown item behind her. Though she doesn't meet her gaze, Santana sees the tiny blush on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Ok… I've wanted to ask you this ever since they decided… but I wasn't sure how to ask so… close your eyes, San."

She listens faithfully, trusting Brittany with whatever she was going to do. Santana feels her girlfriend's soft hands grasping her own gently and then feeling the blonde slipping on an unfamiliar object onto her finger. _Oh my god, Brittany's proposing… WHAT?_

"Ok, you can open your eyes now, Santana." Opening her eyes slowly, she looks down trying to examine the odd item on her finger. However, when she sees it, she confusedly blinks twice to make sure the item on her finger was real. _A ring pop?_

She looks back up at Brittany. "What's this for, Britt?"

The blonde giggles before giving Santana a toothy grin. "It's a promise ring, silly. I wanted to ask you to… go to tonight's dance with me… but I wasn't sure if you'd say yes… so I bought a ring to help seduce you."

Santana takes one last look at the rainbow colored ring pop before looking back at the other girl. "Why would you think that I'd say no, Britt?"

Brittany looks down again, playing with her hands shyly. "I didn't think you'd want to be around everyone else in this school today… you know…"

The Latina takes Brittany's hands before leaning up to kiss the other girl. "You're being silly, Britt. I may have cared before, but I don't care what anyone else says now…"

Brittany could feel her heart stop momentarily when she sees Santana give her a bright, genuine smile. "You're my girlfriend, Britt. No one else matters today on Valentine's Day or any other day of the year. All that matters is you… and me."

She sees Brittany give her a stunned, but enormously happy, look. "Wait, this means you will go to the dance with me?"

"Who else would I go with?"

The blonde cries cheerfully, pulling the other girl in a tight embrace. "Yay! You're the best, San!" She says, beginning to skip out of the choir room and seeming lighter on her feet. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Alright, Britt… See ya!" The brunette answers back.

* * *

><p>"She said yes!"<p>

"Of course she would, girl! She's your girlfriend!"

"I'm so excited!"

"We're still going with the plan, right?"

"Totally."

* * *

><p><strong>Have fun (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking way too long on this guys and if it sucks. Also quick note, I did a few small edits here and there. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Brittany looks to Sugar Motta and Mercedes Jones, enthusiasm as well as uncertainty, present in her eyes. "You guys really don't mind doing this for me? You both probably have better things to do today…"<p>

"Don't worry about that, Brittany." Mercedes answers with a smile, brushing off any doubt in the blonde. She turns to the distracted third girl with a somewhat stern look on her face. "We don't mind helping you, isn't that right Sugar?"

Sugar looks up from her cell phone to see a slightly glaring Mercedes and a pouting Brittany. "…Definitely… I'm sure I can balance helping you two and keeping Rory and Artie entertained."

Mercedes shakes her head before patting the blonde's back. "Seriously Brittany… Sugar may not look like it right now, but she's happy to help you too."

Brittany turns to the two girls with a bright grin on her face, giving them a hug. "Thanks Mercedes… you too Sugar… you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Seriously, we got your back, Brittany. Now let's go get you into a hot dress for your girlfriend!" Mercedes says, dragging Brittany out of the room.

Sugar, not noticing that Brittany and Mercedes had already left, continues to text the unknown person. She giggles to herself when she reads the next message.

"Sugar! You better be finishing up your conversation with Rory and getting off your lovesick ass to follow us!" She hears Mercedes scream.

With a blush, Sugar shuts off her phone before yelling back sarcastically, "Jeez! Sorry mom!"

She glares at the door the two girls left through when she hears giggling. After sending one last text, Sugar gathers her things before following after them.

_I'll talk to you later, Rory. Duty awaits!_

* * *

><p>After hearing another creak, Santana turns to the door for the millionth time, expecting Brittany to walk through. Disappointed in seeing it was only Mr. Schue, she turns back to the front of the choir room. The brunette looks down at the ring pop still on her finger with a small smile.<p>

"Whipped…" She hears Quinn hiss to herself.

Rather than getting annoyed at the other girl, Santana laughs at the blonde. "At least, I'm not the one feeding my girlfriend heart shaped chocolates right now, Q."

"…Shut up." Quinn answers back, not thinking of a good comeback. She turns back to the girl sitting next to her. "Say 'Ah' Rachel."

"Ah."

Santana rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything more. Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. Schue starts trying to get the Glee club's attention.

"Okay… before we start today's meeting, does anyone know where Brittany, Mercedes or Sugar are?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Nope…"

"…Haven't seen the lass…"

"They've been missing all day…"

He sighs in mild irritation before scratching his head in thought. "Alright, that's okay… they'll catch up later when they arrive. Right now, we're going to talk about what you guys get to do at tonight's dance!"

A groan from nearly every glee club member could be heard in the choir room. "Don't tell me we all have to provide the music for tonight." Puck asks with a frown.

"You can do either a duet or a solo, but you will all have to participate in at least one song." Mr. Schue announces.

If possible, a louder groan of annoyance could be heard from the members. Mr. Schue tries his best to quiet down the students. "I know you all probably have plans tonight… but the principal has decided to give some of the money from the school budget to us if we do this!"

"At least we know we're not providing cheap entertainment for everyone, guys…" Santana comments to herself, earning a few soft laughs from the people around her.

"I know you guys will do a great job at tonight's dance! I'll leave you to it!" Mr. Schue finishes, exiting the choir room for a moment to let the New Directions students choose love songs amongst themselves.

"Well fellow glee club members, I'm sure after Mr. Schue's announcement it's obvious Quinn and I shall…"

Someone else speaks up before Rachel could continue. "I don't think so, Rachel. Blaine and I actually have this _amazing _idea…"

"What kind of song do you guys think I should sing to that new Cherrio?" Finn interrupts the two divas' argument.

"Here's an idea, Finn… How about you sing a love song?" Puck answers back sarcastically with a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"That sounds like a good idea…"

Before Santana knew it, everyone was up and trying to figure out which songs they wanted to sing. Chuckling to herself, she watches as Rachel and Kurt continue to argue, barely being held back by their respective other. She looks around the room once more, trying to see if Brittany arrived yet, before sighing. _Where are you, Britt?_

"…Well? Are you Santana?"

The Latina looks down at the lower row to see who was talking to her. It was Tina.

"Sorry what?"

With a small smile, Tina asks again. "Are you singing a duet with Brittany or are you going to sing a song to her?"

Santana shrugs. "Not sure… have to talk to Britts first."

"I'm sure whatever you two decide will be perfect." Mike says, cuddling up to Tina. She giggles at her boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Santana answers back, folding her arms over her chest.

If the brunette weren't more concerned with Brittany, Santana would have probably been upset at how _soft_ she was becoming if the two not-so talkative Asians were starting conversations with her…

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Santana, the girl she was looking for was just right outside the door talking with Mr. Schue and the other two missing girls.<p>

"…Of course! There are also going to be other chaperones there like Burt Hummel and Sue, so you girls have nothing to worry about. Is there anything else you need?"

Mercedes shakes her head. "Nah Mr. Schue… we're good…"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Sugar and Mercedes turn to the blonde expectantly.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue, everything's going to be perfect…"

* * *

><p><em>In the evening…<em>

Brittany continues to style her hair in front of her mirror while glancing at her cell phone from time to time. The blonde ties her hair in a pony tail attempting to find the right look for the dance tonight, frowning slightly when she isn't satisfied with the current look. She never notices a certain someone sneak into her room as she gets ready.

"You look beautiful, Britt." Santana says, admiring the strapless red dress on Brittany that fell right above her knees.

The other girl turns around to see Santana in a form-fitting black dress with hints of red around the waist. Her hair was curled and fell down perfectly around her shoulders.

"You look sexy too, San." She answers back, giving Santana a small smirk.

The shorter girl approaches Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck to remove the hair tie. "You should keep your hair like this…"

"Santana…" The taller girl says, her blue eyes beginning to glaze over as she looks straight into her lover's eyes.

"I know we made plans after the dance Brittany, but…" The Latina kisses her girlfriend's lips before starting to trail down to her cheek, to her chin until finally lightly nipping Brittany's neck.

The blonde bites her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. "Sannnn… we're going to be late…" She whines out, trying to stop Santana.

"It's alright… no one's going to care that we're late… or even if we're not there at all." The brunette's hands grip Brittany's hips to hold her in place as her kisses continue to trail lower and lower the blonde's body.

"San… not yet…" She says again, gently pushing the other girl away from her. _The plan isn't going to work if we're not there!_

Fortunately for Brittany, the two girls hear doorbell ringing, as well as the voices of some of their fellow Glee club members.

"Santana, Brittany! We know you're in here! Open the door! It's getting windy out here and I just got my hair done an hour ago!" They hear Kurt scream.

"Remember girls, the Puckster is always free to join in anytime you want! All you need to do is just give me a call!" A slap is heard in the distance.

Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes as she moves away from her lover. Brittany giggles at the annoyed look on the brunette's face. Secretly of course, she was glad that some of their friends had decided to go to her house.

The blonde waits for Santana to walk downstairs before checking her phone for any new messages. She sees a new message from Sugar.

_Everything is nearly perfect right here on this end! All we need is our dynamic duo! ;D_

Smiling at the message, Brittany types up a response before stuffing the phone in her purse and to follow Santana downstairs.

_We're on our way now._

The two stroll to the front door to greet the group of four at the entrance. Kurt was mildly glaring at the girls with somewhat tousled hair. Blaine was still all smiles as he tries to comfort his boyfriend. Puck was rubbing his arm while Lauren was scowling at him.

"Are you guys done? Mr. Schue is expecting us to be at the dance before 7." Blaine asks the couple.

"Yup! Let's go guys! Everyone might get all the good tables to sit at!" Brittany answers excitedly, dragging Blaine and Lauren to her car with Santana, Puck and Kurt following close behind her.

"Why is Brittany so excited about the dance? It's just going to be in the school's auditorium… and WE are the one's providing the singing…" Kurt grumbles to himself, still failing to fix his hair.

"It is our first dance going together as girlfriends…" Santana shrugs attempting to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Who knows Santana? Maybe she's planning something special for tonight when we're done with this dance." Puck says with a suggestive wink.

"Oh shut it, Puckerman." She answers back with a fake exasperated look on her face.

"Come on guys, let's just have fun and enjoy the night with our dates." Kurt ends the conversation as the six teenagers pile up in Brittany's car and begin driving to their school.

Arriving in less than five minutes, Brittany parks her car in one of the empty spaces as the group of six enter their school. They continue to the auditorium, decorated in red and pink, where they see a few people already at the dance.

The blonde looks around to see if either Mercedes or Sugar were in the auditorium. Instead, she sees Rachel waving them over to a large table with the other glee club members. They approach the table looking for any empty seats.

"Brittany…?" The blonde turns to Sam, giving the boy a questioning look.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Mercedes wanted me to tell you that she will be waiting in the choir room for you."

Brittany's eyes shine in happiness at the news. "Thanks Sam!"

She leans in to the boy to give him a hug before leaving the table. "I'll make sure to get in a good word about you with Mercedes!" She screams back before exiting the auditorium.

Sam blushes. "Wait Brittany!"

Santana looks back and forth from Sam to the exit. "What the hell was that?" She asks out loud.

"Definitely suspicious…" Artie says glancing at the exit as well.

"I told you Santana… your girl is on a mission to get a good night out of this."

Immediately after the comment, two consecutive smacks from Lauren and Santana were heard at the glee club's table.

* * *

><p>The blonde opens the door to the choir room. She sees Mercedes pacing around the choir room; possibly anxious in waiting for her while Sugar was laying across a row of chairs in pure relaxation.<p>

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Sugar asks, knowing that only Brittany would enter the choir room at this time.

Brittany sits next to Sugar and begins to play with the younger girl's hair in thought. Sugar leans into her soft touch.

"Now or later?" Mercedes inquires.

"We should totally do it later… I want it to be the last song of the night for Santana."

* * *

><p><em>Will you be more than a friend<em>_  
><em>_If we took it there__  
><em>_I promise you'll see__  
><em>_How good it will be__  
><em>_If you were more than a friend__  
><em>_Lets give love a try__  
><em>_The feeling is right__  
><em>_There's no reason why__  
><em>_You can't be more than a friend_

Brittany didn't see any regret in Santana's deep brown eyes as the two ended the last verse of their duet together, looking in each other's eyes with nothing but love. The blonde takes her girlfriend's hand, initiating a bow. The applause was sparse and spread out across the auditorium, with the loudest applause coming from their cheerful, supportive friends. However, the lack of support from anyone else didn't concern either Brittany or Santana.

The brunette takes Brittany's hand and the two walk off stage together laughing and grinning. Though, Santana didn't want to admit it but she was actually enjoying the school's Valentine's Day dance.

"You guys were great!" Tina complements the two on their performance.

"Loved the song choice, Santana." Mike smiles approvingly.

The other members also give the couple their two cents in praising their duet. As she continues to listen to their comments, Brittany feels her phone vibrate. She checks her new text messages. There was one from Sugar.

_Ready for the main act, Boss? (:_

Brittany types one last message.

_Let's do this._

"Brittany?" The blonde looks up from her phone to see her concerned girlfriend. "Is everything alright?" Santana asks, giving a fleeting look to her cell phone.

"Santana…I…"

Suddenly, their attention is directed on stage as Sugar's voice is heard, testing the microphone. "Is this thing on? Hello?" She asks tapping the microphone.

Mercedes takes the microphone away from the younger girl as Sugar pouts at the other glee club member. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are glad that you could come out tonight to McKinley High's Valentine's Day Dance."

Cheers and applause were heard around the room.

"Now, we are near the end of our Valentine's Day Dance, but we still have time for one last song." Mercedes continues before Sugar takes away the microphone from the darker girl.

"We would like to dedicate this song to Santana Lopez. You are one lucky girl, Santana, to have a certain someone who cares about you, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse…" An annoyed Mercedes takes the microphone away from Sugar for the millionth time.

"This song goes out to Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce, I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston."

All of a sudden, the spotlight is on the two girls as Mercedes begins the song.

_If I should stay _

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know _

_I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way_

Santana was speechless. Did Brittany really do all of this just for her? She looks up at her girlfriend's smiling, confident face. Brittany offers her hand to the brunette.

"Would you like to dance, Santana?" The blonde asks, bowing dramatically.

_And I will always love you _

_I will always love you _

_You, my darling you_

Santana gives her hand to the blonde, chuckling quietly. "Only you, Britt."

Brittany drags her girlfriend to the dance floor wrapping her arms around her lover's thin waist as Santana hooks her arms around Brittany's neck, slow dancing to the song's tune.

Santana rests her head on the blonde's shoulder, relaxing into the taller girl's safe arms. She ignores the students in the auditorium that were staring at her now, sneering and glaring at her and her girlfriend. As she felt the strong arms of her girlfriend around her in a comforting embrace, Santana knew it didn't matter what anyone else thought as long as she had Brittany by her side.

Kurt looks around in disgust at the other students who were merely staring at Santana and Brittany dancing as if they were some unusual spectacle. "Some people can be so ignorant…" He whispers to himself.

He grabs Blaine's hand before dragging his boyfriend to the dance floor to dance side by side with Santana and Brittany.

Puck scoffs at the other people, as well, as he leads Lauren onto the dance floor.

Soon one by one, the other couples in Glee club dance along with Santana and Brittany, all enjoying their time together at the dance.

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of _

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness _

_But above all this, I wish you love_

"I can't believe you would actually do something like this for someone like me, Britt." Santana says into her girlfriend's neck as she rocks back and forth in her arms.

"You should really listen to the song, San." Brittany giggles as she plays with the fabric of her lover's dress. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Santana leans up to capture Brittany's lips in a kiss. The blonde tightens her hold on the shorter girl, trying to bring her closer. Disappointingly for Brittany, the brunette stops for a moment.

"I love you too, Brittany."

After her declaration of love, the blonde goes back to kissing her girlfriend. Santana smiles to herself as she deepens the kiss and continues to listen to the song in the background. This was definitely one Valentine's Day she would never forget.

_You, darling, I love you_

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review, fave, lulz, whatevs you want gurlboi (:**


End file.
